


Alone, Together.

by capchrisevaans



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capchrisevaans/pseuds/capchrisevaans
Summary: You and Chris’s daughter spend the night at her grandmas so you two have the night together alone for the first time in 8 months.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Kudos: 43





	Alone, Together.

Chris was in the home office finishing off a phone call with his agent, while you stood in the kitchen finishing dinner, a lasagne you had made and a side salad. It’s been the first whole night Chris and you would have together since you had a baby, 8 months ago. You decide to cook dinner oppose to going out so you could spend more quality time with your husband. Of course, Chris didn’t disagree he loved your cooking.

Just as you got the food out the over and places on on the countertop, you heard the office door close with pads of feet on the hardwood floor accompanied by the patter and scrapes of Dodger following behind. Chris walks up behind you and placed his hands and arms around your waist, pulling you back into his embrace and he places a soft kiss on your temple.

“Looks good, baby.” His voice was a lot most relaxed than it was 40 minutes ago when he got a call from his agent. You remember the groan of disapproval from him when he had to leave to take the call.

“Everything okay with the phone call?” You ask as you open the cupboard door to get out a couple of plates. Chris quickly takes them for you and grabs the cutlery before heading into the dining room to set the table.

“Yeah,” he sighs, “Just had to briefly go over things for when I start filming next month.” He continued as he placed everything on the table. You stood there to admire him for just a moment, this routine wasn’t too much unlike other evenings, just without your daughter there, but seeing Chris all domesticated made you all warm and fuzzy inside.

“You’re staring,” his voice bringing you out of your gaze.

“I’m allowed to.” You poke your tongue out at his as you turn and head back into the kitchen.

Dinner was over before you knew it. You both ate, drank and laughing. Just enjoying each others company just like back when you had started dating. You end up talking about everything and anything. From a silly commercial you had seen on tv, to the projects he had in the coming months.

Eventually, after cleaning everything up after dinner you moved into the living room. You had a glass of wine, and Chris had a bottle of beer. You both decide on what movie you want to watch. Making most of the downtime. The movie is just about to start when Chris moves even closer to you. You feel him place his hand on your inner thigh slowing stroking his thumb. Suddenly you aren’t paying attention to the movie, all you can focus on is his touch. So much so, he starts talking to you and you don’t hear a word. Looking up your eyes catch him and you notice he has a massive smirk spread across his face, he knows exactly what he’s doing to you. You raised your eyebrows at him and the told him he needed to ask you his question again.

“I said did you want a refill,” gesturing towards your empty glass.

“Oh… no, I’m good, thank you,” You smile at him before leaning forward to place the empty glass on the coffee table informant of you. Settling back next to him, his hand still placed on your thigh, you try your best to focus on the TV. You can’t. You feel Chris burning stare, as he’s not looking anywhere else but you.

“Now who’s staring.” You bump your shoulder into him jolting him a bit.

“I can’t help it when my wife is so beautiful.” This man has been your husband for the past 5 years and just a simple sentence like that can still make you blush like a schoolgirl.

Slowly and gently he places a soft kiss just under your ear, sending a shiver through your whole body trying to stifle your moan. Feeling him smile against your neck you know you failed and he heard you, he was such a cocky son of a bitch sometimes. Pulling back, he reaches for your hand moving you to stand up, turn around and climb into his lap. Now you are straddling him, face to face. Within that movement, you hadn’t noticed Chris must have paused, or turns the tv off as the room was now silent. He seems to just take a moment, before reaching one hand up and brushed your pose hair behind your ear. You see his eyes darting between your eyes and lip as if asking permission. You don’t even notice yourself giving a little nod until his lips are pressed against yours. You melt into the kiss as sparks fly, likes it’s the first time you have ever kissed him. It’s not like the two of you haven’t been intimate since having a baby, you had but one way or another it was interrupted or sometimes even cut short because your daughter wanted one of you. That being said, every moment with him, somehow felt brand new.

Deepening the kiss your hand’s grip hold of his shirt and you involuntarily roll your hips against him making you both moan. You feel Chris’s hand move down your back, over your waist till his hands reach under your butt, giving a gentle squeeze before they rest there.

Pulling away from the kiss Chris whispered about moving things to the bedroom and you quickly agree. The next thing you know your arms are around his neck, legs around his waist. His hand holding you under your butt in his arms, as he walks you towards your bedroom. You were always in awe of his strength, especially when he carries you like you weighed nothing.

Once you are in your bedroom Chris place you on the ground so you are now standing face to face. Reattaching his lips to yours, you feel his hand tugging at the hem of your shirt. He pulls it up and off completely breaking from the kiss. You do the same to him, but before he has a chance to do anything else you reach for the button and zipper. Chris stands there watching you, letting you take off his pants. As soon as they are off, he swiftly kicks them out of the way. He grabs you, carefully, throwing you down on the bed as he starts taking off your jeans. You raise your hips off the bed to assist him as he shimmy’s them off down your legs taking your panties with them. Sitting up straight you take off your bra, discarding it, leaving you both completely naked.

“Hand by your sides, grip hold of the bedsheet and don’t let go.” He ordered. The raspiness in his voice goes straight to your core. Knowing, kind of, how this is going to play out only excites you more. You do as you are told. Bunching up the sheet that lies beneath you in either hand determined not to disappoint.

Climbing on the bed Chris hovers over you, his body barely touching yours. You have the first the urge to let go of the sheets and run your hands all over him. As though he can read your mind, he reminds you not to let go before leaning down a wrapping his lips around your nipple, sucking hard, while tugging and pulling the other between his finger and thumb.

“C-Chris…” you barely manage to get out.

“Shh.” Was the only response you got from his as he released both your nipples running his hands down your waist, stopping at your hips before taking them off you completely. He sits up. Spreading you open wide, he pulls your knees up so your legs are bent. Your breath begins to get faster, in anticipation of what’s about to happen, unfortunately, Chris only torturous you more. Ghosting his fingers, barely touching, over your wet lips making sure to miss the area you actually need him to touch. You start to buck your hips, to bring friction to your most sensitive point, Chris stops his action and with his hand, he holds your hips in place.

“No, baby girl.” That nickname. Some days you think that nickname, mixed with the raspy deepness of Chris’s voice, could bring you to orgasm alone. You stop trying to move, knowing it’s useless to try.

Chris shuffles down, now lying on his front between your legs. His left forearm is now placed firmly over your hips, stopping you from moving. Bringing his right hand, he goes back to ghosting his fingers over you. Just when you think you might have to let go of the sheet back you can’t take it any more you feel him slide one finger inside of you. The pleasure makes your breath halt. Drawing his finger out of you completely, before reentering you feel him add another finger, filling you more. You’re so close and he’s barely even touched you at this point. Picking up the pace his fingers start moving in and out of you, hitting the right spot inside that makes you come fast.

“Oh- Fuck.” You try to grind, moving your hips for more friction, but you aren’t able to, but it doesn’t matter Chris is a master and what he’s doing and always manages to get you going by barely even touching you. Suddenly, you’re coming, Chris doesn’t stop his moment as you ride out your high. Just as you come down from your pleasure high Chris, stilling moving in and out of you as a steady past latched his lips around your clit, moaning as he does, which vibrates through you. You start to beg to be able to let go of the sheet and touch him but he doesn’t reply. You don’t know whether because he knows you already know the answer or because he’s too determined to make you come again. Either way, it doesn’t stop you from continuing to beg.

You come again. Without fail. Unable to say a word or move your hips you pull hard on the sheet, not caring if you ripped it or not, just focuses on every lick and suck from Chris’s mouth. His fingers still inside you. This time as you regain your senses, Chris slows down eventually stopping. Pulling his fingers out of you he quickly puts them in his mouth cleaning you off of him with a moan.

“You okay baby girl?” All you can do is nod. Chris begins to crawl over you. Planting sloppy wet kisses over your stomach, his hand roughly massages your breast, squeezing them together as he brings his mouth up and over them kissing a licking every inch of your skin. Before moving on and kissing your neck. You briefly feel him, rock hard and brushing against your sensitive area. You forget yourself for a moment and let go of the sheet, placing your hands on him, rolling your hips to urge him towards you. Quickly Chris grabs your wrist and places it back on the bed where they were.

“Did I say you could let go?”

“N-no. I’m sorry I forgot.”

“Now we’re going to have to start again baby girl.” As he sits up and shuffles back down your body.

Gripping the sheet as hard as you can show him you have hold of it you try to protest and apologize, “Please no. I’m sorry Chris, please I want… no need you inside of me. Please.” The final ‘please’ was barely a whisper, knowing not to matter how much you begged he was going to want you to keep your hand where they were. Chris began kissing his way up your body again, starting just above your hips. This time he was going agonizingly slowly. The place is soft kiss all over you stomach and breast, taking his sweet time. You knew he was doing it on purpose, driving you crazy by barely touching you was one of his favourite things to do.

Finally, he reaches your neck, the kisses becoming harder and rougher as he takes your mouth with his. Feeling him rub his cock against tour slit makes you break the kiss moaning out loud.

“Are you going to continue being a good girl and not let go?”

You start nodding in response before he’s even finished his sentence, and he pushes inside of you. Once completely inside of you, he stilled. Placing his forearms on the bed either side of your head. Staring up at him. Your so close face to face but not touching, even with just the moonlight illuminating the room, you could see his face clear as day. You could see pleasure take over his face before he’d even started moving.

No matter how many times you’d have sex feeling him fully inside of you always took you to a new place of pleasure. He started moving with a slow rhythm, letting you get used to him before he pulls out almost completely and ram back hard and fast all the way to the base. Causing you to scream out loud. He starts fucking you, hard. Not fast enough to get you off, but hard enough to keep you on edge begging to come. A slew of moans and curses leave your mouth along with more begging. Only this time you are entirely sure what you are begging for, whether it’s for him to let you touch him or for him to make you come.

“Just a little longer baby girl, I want you to come with me.” He moans out not missing a beat with his thrusts. Now you’re gripping the sheet pulling at it resisting the need to touch him when you hear - “Touch me, I need you to touch me now.”

You’re more than happy to oblige. Releasing the sheet, throwing your arms around his neck, running your hand through his thick hair, nail scraping at his scalp as you pull him down to kiss him. Both your tongue going crazy in each other’s mouths. His hips don’t stop thrusting into you, lifting your legs you wrap them around his lower waist eventually digging the heel of your feet into his butt cheeks, thrusting up to meet his, wanting him deeper. This action causes Chris to moan with approval.

Harder. Deeper. Faster. Your hands roaming all over each other. Chris not missing a beat thrusting into you. The room now filled with skin slapping against skin and the occasional moan or grunt from either of you. You don’t know how much longer you can last, you’re so close to the edge you can taste it. Yet again without fail Chris can read you like a book.

“You’re close baby girl.” It wasn’t a question he knew. “You gonna come again for me? Going to come on my cock while I come deep inside you?” The words he’s whispering in your ear driving you even close to the edge you don’t know how you manage to form a response.

“Yes. God, yes. Chris, I’m gonna come, please.”

“Let go, baby girl, come on my cock, yes, that’s it.” Placing kisses all over your jawline and your mouth, his hips slow just enough to let you know you’re coming together. Riding out your orgasm, time seems to slow down, you see the pleasure in Chris’s face above yours, being in this moment with him, the love of your life, you feel like you could never love him more.

You don’t know how long it’s been Chris is still laying over you, moving the sweat damped hair off of your forehead, placing kisses over your cheeks, lips and closed eyelids.

“You okay sweetheart?” He asks.

“Mnfff..” is all you manage to get out. Laughing at your response, Chris jumps up walking into your bathroom, coming back with a cloth he helps clean you up before quickly discarding of it. Climbing into bed next to you he pulls you closer to him before pulling the quilt up over the pair of you.

“How do you have any energy left? I can even feel my legs,” finally you managed to get a full sentence out.

“Just an adrenaline rush from rocking your world.” He jokes placing a kiss in your hair. You nudge him on the chest laughing.

“You’re an ass.”

“You won’t be saying that I do it again first thing in the morning before my mom brings Hannah home.” nipping your earlobe.

You just look at him with your eyebrow raised before whispering, “Promise?”

“Promise.” He chuckles in response.

You snuggle back up to him getting comfortable, ready to enter the realm of slumber before saying, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby girl.” Those and the last word you remember before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr of you want - capchrisevaans.tumblr.com


End file.
